


Saihara's Chungus

by Yboiveth



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: From the birth of mankind as we know it, God held no regrets abreast about what he had done. His Compassion and Love only ending when his powers could no longer suffice, and his feet could no longer carry him. Then would come rest-- letting him love all the beloved another day for when it came.Then I Was Born And Now He's getting drunk at my local bar and Contemplating throwing the empty bottles at my house.





	Saihara's Chungus

**Author's Note:**

> Because I KNOW I'll Get asked Who Mysterious Mike is:  
> He's Mysterious Mike for a Reason.

It was midnight. Saihara had the cravings to eat skin. But he was all out of the wonderful fleshy content.  "Hungee for flesh." He said. Saihara then made a T-post and clipped into the kitchen. Monokuma skinned all of the victims when they died. There was plenty of skin in there!

However, Ouma and Kiibo were also in the Kitchen. Ouma didn't have any textures on himself, and ways laying on the table, eating a donut. Kiibo's eyes instantly turned to Saihara, when he arrived in his very polite manner.

"Saihara. I've peeled him. He is fresh." Kiibo said. His voice almost lacked the soul it usually did, but eerily polite.

"That's wonderful" Saihara said, going to the door. Ouma called Kiibo at least 7 insults as Saihara walked to the skin room. Somewhere, a fan decided that was hot, and is writing fanfiction about that now. "Saihara!" Kiibo tried to call him "He's fresh! He will be reborn as our chosen sacrifice!" he said, hoping his words reached him from the skin room.

That didn't concern the detective. There was no skin in the skin room. "Where is the skin" He asked, concerned. Saihara craved the flesh. Muscle, Not tastey. Skin; Yummy yummy. Saihara was going to solve this; him detective. "Mike's smexy paws took the SillyHara!!!!" Ouma said. Then he started calling Siahara bad things.

With his mod powers Kaede gave him before she left to go on her honeymoon with whoever you ship her with, Saihara then put him in a twelve hour banishment in the void. "His powers shall charge in the void. In twelve hours, he will be spat out once more from the womb that birthed him."

"The womb was so barren, it was overtaken by spiders. it's now full of them " Kiibo said. "I wish Monokuma would hire pennywise. Maybe Ouma would change, maybe."

"Do not be decieved; that shalt be Naught." Saihara then left. He had to defeat mike. He wanted to feast on flesh. He turned his model into the spare orb model, and briefly removed his textures, and flung himself into the room of Mysterious Mike. He then fixed himself.

"Mysterious Mike," Saihara said. Mysterious mike was making out with the readers mom.

"Yea"

"Give me the skin you took from the kitchen. I wish to devour the epidermis of those whom have died in vain."

"I ate it aalready"

Saihara t posed back into his room and cried. The only other option was murder. Maybe.


End file.
